1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a surgical sewing needle for suturing. Particularly, the present invention relates to a sewing needle which is rendered incapable of puncturing or otherwise needle-sticking anything, unless clamped by a surgical tool in an open position for suturing.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art surgical needle 1, having first end 2 for receiving suturing material 4, and pointed end 3. That structure has a particular disadvantage in that the pointed end 3 remains exposed before and after suturing, and increases the chances of an accidental puncture-type injury and passage of containments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,358 discloses a surgical needle that is made of a shape memory alloy. The needle has a low temperature state in which it is elongated such that it may easily pass through a tube used during endoscopic surgery. The needle also has a high temperature state, wherein it has a curved shape for suturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,919 discloses an elongated suturing device which is used in endoscopic surgery. The device includes an integral member having two prongs which terminate in arcuate-shaped suture carrying and grasping mechanisms. The mechanisms are manipulated via sliding movement of the prongs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,265 discloses a suturing instrument that utilizes a needle disposed at one end of a tube. The needle is rotated via driving of a flywheel to sew tissue together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,601 discloses a suturing needle having an outer housing and a needle extending from one end thereof. The needle is forced via movement of appendage 12 such that it is driven through tissue. Apparently, the needle is then withdrawn along the path in the tissue so as to retract into its housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,740 discloses a suturing device that is somewhat similar to the device shown in the '601 patent in that the needle passes through a housing. The needle then passes into tissue, and is gripped by an opposite arm such that it is pulled through the tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,875 discloses forceps that use a pair of bullet-like needles having suturing material attached thereto. The needles are placed within a jaw portion, and upon clamping of the forceps about tissue, the needles pass through the tissue and into an opposing jaw.
Each of the state of the art suturing devices described above has a specialized function, is relatively complex, is costly to manufacture, and fails to provide adequate needle-stick protection. Accordingly, objectives of the present invention include provision of a simple and cost-effective surgical sewing needle which is adapted to prevent needle-stick injuries when not in use.